Something to Live For
by MischiefManaged1916
Summary: Jace finds something for him to live for.


**Edited, sorry about my mistake guys :)**

"Wake up, love." Jace shook Clary's shoulder, smiling at the sight of the small red head curled up on their bed in a tight ball.

"Mhmm, I'm up." She tucked her head farther into the light colored duvet, spreading her auburn curls out on the pillow.

"Sure you are." Jace said as he slid out of their bed, pressing a kiss to Clary's forehead in the process.

Clary had been his girlfriend for almost three years now, and he could never understand why someone so amazing like her could ever love him. She could've had anyone she ever wanted. Clary was gorgeous for one; long curling hair, and porcelain skin would land her a job in any modeling agency, but she wasn't just pretty. Jace had dated plenty of beautiful girls but Clary outshone not just with her looks, but she was incredibly smart. She was sharp and witty and whenever she proved him wrong the only think it did was make him love her more.

Jace walked through the hallway leading from their bedroom to the living room. The large windows that occupied almost the whole wall let in large streaks of light as the sun peaked out from the slightly cloudy sky.

He clicked the 'on' button to start their cappuccino machine, then grabbed two white coffee mugs from the cupboard, placing them under the machine.

Jace turned as he heard light footsteps behind him. Clary stood in a pair of light grey leggings and one of his old t-shirts that had shrunk in the wash but still reached her knees. Clary's hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, and she wasn't wearing any of her usual light makeup. She was more gorgeous than anyone he had ever seen, and she didn't even realize.

" Good morning." Clary yawned into her hand, then reached up on her toes to kiss Jace on the cheek.

"Always is." Jace grinned at her, then handed her the first cup of coffee as the machine beeped.

Clary took the mug, happily thanking Jace as she opened the fridge, pulling out the container of milk, then grabbing two bowls and the cereal.

"Let's eat outside today." She said, pulling Jace's hand as he grabbed their breakfast for the morning.

Clary set them up on the screened-in patio, and then sat down next to Jace. They ate their food silently, savoring the calm morning and the feeling of simply being together.

When they had both finished, Clary turned to him, "How did I get so lucky?"

"How did _we_ get so lucky." I corrected her.

It was a good question. After everything that had happened to them, it was a miracle that they had held out and made it this far. Owning their own house, being able to wake up every morning to each other. They barley had to worry about much anymore.

Jace had noticed that they were both a lot more easy –going once the Sebastian incident had ended. That first month afterward had been hard on Clary, though. Jace remembered how terrible it had been. Almost every night, Clary would wake up screaming about her brother, panting from the nightmares, with tears streaming down her face. It had worried Jace extensively when she would try to put off going to sleep to escape the bad dreams. Eventually they had faded, but even now, almost two and a half years later, Clary would wake up in the night, clawing at the sheets, sobbing over her brother. It scared Jace so much, not being able to save Clary from her nightmares; it made his heart ache for her, seeing her cry, weak, in the middle of the night.

It had gotten better though, and that was all that mattered. Clary was painting and drawing a lot more now, and Jace wasn't spending all his walking moments throwing himself in the path of death anymore. He had something to live for.

"Lets take a walk." Jace said, standing up and pulling Clary to her feet.

"Where are we going?" She asked, as they walked back into the house. Jace pulled on his coat and slipped on his shoes, handing Clary hers in the process.

"Just come on. Do you trust me?"

She didn't miss a beat, "Always."

"Good, let's go."

Jace led them out to the stables where they kept their two horses. "Let's ride them bare-back today, we haven't done that in a while." Clary said, slipping the reins over the horse's head.

"Alright."

Jace led them through the woods till they reached a clearing he had found a few months ago but hadn't shown anyone.

The leaves were starting to change color at this point and the clearing was painted in shades of red, yellow and orange. The sunlight slipped through the falling leaves, dappling the ground with spots of light. A light wind blew threw the area, blowing a few leaves down over them as the dismounted.

Clary brushed away a piece of hair as she turned to face him. "Jace, what are we-" Her voice caught in her throat as she watched the scene unfold before her.

Jace slipped down onto one knee, his heart beating hard against his chest, and pulled out a velvet box. "Clarissa Adele Fairchild. How do I even ask this of you? We've been through so much, our lives intertwining as fate pulled us together, and against all odds we've made it through. You've helped me through so much, even if you might not realize how, and you've given me something to live for. Something so very important that I have to live for. All I could ever ask of you would be to stay with me forever. So, Clary, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Clary's eyes shimmered with tears, "Yes! Yes! Oh my god, Jace how could I ever say _no_?" Her arms wrapped around his neck and he slid the ring onto her finger.

 **Leave a review if this made you smile**

 **-MischiefManaged1916**


End file.
